To be His
by SweetieHeart85
Summary: Toni must face herself, her demons and most important of all, Rogers as she comes to terms with the fact she is in love with Captain America. My first attempt at a fanfiction! Stony/Fem!TonyStark and Steve Rogers. Complete! Review!
1. Remembering

**Author's note: **I am new to this. I do not own anything to do with Marvel.

* * *

Artemis "Toni" Stark was in her workshop as per usual. Another battle had her suit in repair. Not only her suit, but her pride too. The mission was supposed to be easy; stop another alien invasion, except it had turned into another war where Toni had to resort to desperate measures to ensure victory. The armor, granted took most of the damage through the battle, but her reactor had been drained to dangerous levels and nearly shut down. Which in turn landed her the S.H.E.I.L.D infirmary and front row seat at her own scolding by Captain America himself... as per usual...

Bandaged and recovering, Nick Fury had benched Toni pending a psychological examination to determine his Iron Woman was not suicidal, which Toni knew he pretty much assumed himself. But Toni didn't care what the director felt or thought. She had pretty much done what she was always expected to do right now, sit down, be seen and not heard, and feed the director more money for funding. For once though, Toni was more than happy to shuck away into her workshop and avoid everyone.

Toni had more on her mind than missions, how to piss Nick Fury off more, and advancements for her company. It involved their very own Captain America, Steve Rogers.

She had tried to ignore the nagging feeling she got whenever she was around the Living Icon. The irritation she felt whenever he spoke. The urge to give him a good blast of her replusors whenever he got on her about her antics... but when she was alone, like now, she was able to focus on other things, pretend what she felt wasn't what it was... pretend the only thing she ever did was invent things and work on her suits of armor...

Artemis Antoinette Stark was in love Steve Rogers. How laughable.

Toni could think back exactly when she realized this doomed fate as well. It had hit her harder than the blast of the missile that had given her the shrapnel wanting to get into her heart everyday now... the one thing her reactor could not protect her heart from... love.

It was so funny... It was during one of her fundraiser parties for Soldiers and their Families association. Pepper had given her a lecture about how important it was that Toni looked settled down. How bad was it that she played around? After becoming an Avenger, Pepper got this bug in her panties about Toni making an example for the company and settle down, or at least, look like it. Pepper in no means meant for Toni to actually get married, she knew her boss was nowhere near being considered marriage material, much to Toni's offense. So to cater to that new image, Pepper had taken it upon herself to request Steve Rogers accompany Toni to the event. Little did she foresee the mess she would create for Toni... Toni began to remember the events clear as day...

**June 21st, 2014,**

_"We cannot thank you enough, Ms. Stark, for your charitable donation to our association... you've no idea how many people this will help..." The head of the association spoke as he shook Toni's delicate hand. Toni couldn't remember the poor man's name. But she smiled as sweet as candy and giggled,_

_"The thank goes to all the men and women who serve our wonderful country, sir... I am merely showing my gratitude." she chimed, only herself knowing the sarcastic meaning to her use of the words "wonderful country". It was this country who had betrayed itself and it's men when she found out years ago about the double selling of weapons... but now wasn't the time for that. After speaking a little longer, Toni excused herself to mingle further. Steve had left her side some time ago to forage for drinks, but hadn't returned. After scanning the crowd, she found why._

_A group of women had surrounded the Captain. Looks of adoration clearly on their faces. Steve looked flustered to say the lease. Toni watched on for a few minutes, not wanting to tear the Captain away from his fans, til she saw one put her hand on his arm. He did not seem to mind from the way he turned to the woman and gave her his award-winning smile. Toni looked down, feeling irritated now. Least he could do was brush her hand off... wait! Why was she thinking that way? Well, he was HER date after all... but... only because Pepper talked him into it, how, she really did not want to know..._

_Steve would never have come with had Toni asked him herself. He was still angry with her from when she got pneumonia which had been last month. Toni had worked herself ragged. Upgrading her suits had always been Toni's favorite pastime, and highest priority... and she'd work on them til it was complete, ignoring her health in the meantime. But after suffering from broken ribs from a recent battle, Toni had worked herself so ragged, she had gone and gotten pneumonia... Steve had found her one night unconscious in her workshop and burning with fever... After a week in the hospital... Steve had not only screamed at her about how careless and selfish she always was, but refused to see or speak to her since. Everyone told her he had just been so worried... but Toni always knew the truth. They had never gotten along really. Since the day they first met. Both had been filled with a resentment and disappointment towards the other, neither had come to terms with or attempted to sort out. Toni knew Steve was more worried about losing the helpful Iron Woman, than Toni herself._

_She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, when she had felt a hand slid over her shoulder, she had nearly jumped._

_"Toni are you alright?" It was Steve. Toni looked up at the man's blue eyes to see concern in them. That wasn't suppose to be there. She looked down to his other hand and saw he was holding their drinks between is fingers. So he did still get her a drink._

_"Er, yeah, I was just thinking..." she had said, not wanting to reveal her thoughts to the Captain. She quickly moved the topic away from her,_

_"You managed to break away from your adoring fans, huh? Get any numbers?" She teased as she took one of the glasses of champagne from Steve's fingers. He blushed slightly and scowled at her,_

_"Of course I didn't." he snipped, turning his head away, Toni's smile widened and grew lecherous,_

_"Oh? None of them your type Mr. Perfect? Or does the Captain not like pushy women?" She leered at him, watching with delight as Steve's blush grew,_

_"As a matter of fact, the kind of women I am interested in, are hardworking and proud." He said as his gaze returned to hers. Toni was caught off guard by that gaze. It wasn't flustered or angry... it was a serious gaze. Toni never saw that look before except when it came to his missions. Toni cleared her throat and took a swig of her drink,_

_"Jeez, you're so boring..." she whined quietly as she tried not to blush herself. Steve huffed,_

_"Well excuse me. But we aren't here to play Toni. We're here for a good cause. I suggest you not make this into a flesh hunt." he said and saw a waiter walking around with h'orderves__ and went to fetch some. Leaving Toni wanting to break every bone in his body..._

_"Flesh hunt!? I haven't slept with anyone since I became an Avenger!" she growled to herself._

_"Doesn't he see how hard I try to get him to see I'm not my father! Or is it that bad that I'm not!? Why can't he see me for me!" she said as she stormed towards a balcony. Toni Stark rarely cried, even when her parents died... she never cried once. But Steve was able to make blows to her pride that made her want to cry. She slowed her pace to a halt as she realized where her thoughts were taking her..._

_"I've always wanted him to see me... as myself... not Howard Stark's daughter... I want him to see I'm just as useful..." she felt the prickle of tears forming in her eyes, she lifted her hands up to her face, _

_"Why... why can't he see anything? Why can't he see I love him?" She whispered before she realized what she had just said. And then, it hit her... the hardest thing to hit her in her entire life..._

_"I love him?"_

**Present**

"Yeah... I love him... have since the beginning..." she whispered to her helmet, as if it was actually listening to her. Tears streaming down her bruised face,

"No matter what I try to do though... it's hopeless..." She stared at the metal mask that protected her face from battle. The HUD lit up since the suit was wired to her reactor so she would make modifications to the programming. After a moment, defeat filled her heart as she lowered her head.

"Hopeless..."

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, be gentle! This will be a continued story, but it might take me time to add to it.


	2. Steve's resolve

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Steve didn't know what to do anymore. It felt that everything he tried just made Toni push him away. She was a very difficult woman yes, but why'd she have to be so increasingly stubborn. He was serious about that... it felt like everyday Artemis "Toni" Stark got a little more stubborn just to spite everyone, especially him. He had even tried to seek some advice from Pepper. But sadly she could not shed any light on her boss' behavior... just that "It was Toni".

What was Toni anyway?

The first time they met, Steve was at first shocked to discover Howard Stark had even married! Let alone had a family. He seemed so... well, he seemed so flirtatious, not being serious when it came to women. He remembered how he mistook some friendly flirting the man did towards Peggy back during the war. And to see his daughter... who was practically the spitting image of the man, save for long hair, and a reactor nestled against her bosom. Oops... he didn't mean to think that. But then Toni showed him she was much like her father in the fact she was a player and never took anything serious. The only time Steve saw Toni be serious was when it came to her suits. It annoyed Steve. Her father was serious about all his work, and determined to make his work be for the good guys. Toni, in the beginning of her life as the Stark Industries CEO, didn't seem to care much for her weapons or who bought them... until her imprisonment in Iraq, there she had completely changed according to many. She stopped any double dealing of her weapons, and began to focus on weapons not for mass destruction, but for actually protecting people.

Steve didn't like Toni at first. She made everything to be one big joke. She was selfish and only pretended to be a hero. But she had proven herself to him and everyone she deserved to be called a hero. She was loyal to her country and cause, whatever that was. She had visions of a peaceful future that Steve had to admire. She wanted something better... that had to count for something.

Steve was increasingly shocked by Toni as time went on. He learned even though she played around alot, though he hadn't seen her with a man since the Avengers Initiative began, but she was passionate about love. She was extremely guarded had very few people she considered close. Pepper and Rhodes seemed to be the only ones she really trusted. Mostly because they had been with her for so long and had proven to her they weren't the type to betray her or leave her. And she had given them good reasons to. But both were more stubborn that Toni, and they forgave her unconditionally. Maybe... he could try himself.

As time went on Steve found himself caring more and more about the woman of iron. He took notice of her working long and hard on her projects, denying herself sleep and sustenance until the work was done. But there were a few times Steve had discovered the genius fast asleep, apparently collpasing in the middle of work... and he would take her to her room then. Only to find her back at it hours later. It seriously worried Steve that she was like that. It scared him to death when she had made herself sick! When she had caught pnumonia, Steve was sure she was going to die! People back in the 30's and 40's where dying of that left and right. But Pepper assured him the medicine of this time period were far more advanced, and with some rest, medicine and good care, Toni would recover but it would leave her prone to getting it again if she wasn't careful.

Sure enough, Toni had recovered and was right back to working on her damn suits. Rhodes explained to him Toni was determined to be useful in the fight for peace and justice now. So to her, not working on better suits meant she was not being useful. Steve understood a tad better... but Toni was still human. Didn't anyone but him realize this!?

When Pepper had asked him to escort her to a fundraiser, it was then Steve realized he looked at Toni more than a teammate, or someone who needed constant babysitting. But as a real woman. Seeing her dressed so femininely, her hair up, a low cut dress with no back, makeup and an air to her he was sure she only showed at parties...it was then Steve realized Artemis "Toni" Stark was a woman! A gorgeous one at that! Unfortunately, they had a bit of an argument and the rest of the evening was spent in silence. Toni continued to entertain clientele while Steve just catered to feeding and watering her... he wanted to ask her to dance once... but he felt she would just tease him.

* * *

Now Toni was shut up in her workshop. They had gotten back from a mission two days ago where Toni had nearly commited suicide in order for them to defeat their foe. Everyone had been worried because this was different than her usual working... even Natasha was starting to get antsy about Toni.

"Maybe we should just go in and see what she's doing?" Clint asked out loud, voicing what everyone else was thinking. Bruce adjusted his glasses and continued to tinker with Dummy, who had been glitching as of late.

"I doubt Toni would appreciate a intervention." he said calmly. Steve had to agree. Toni would just yell and throw insults at everyone, along with tools.

"Someone definitely should do something..." Natasha said, crossing her arms and glancing over at the Captain. He caught her look, soon everyone except Bruce was looking at him,

"Wha!? Me!?" Thor thumped the man on his back, hard,

"Then it's agreed! Steve shall talk to Artemis!" he said, Thor was the only one on the Avengers that called Toni by her real name, probably as a formality. Steve coughed at the back thump,

"What can I do?" He asked,

"You can at least make sure she's really okay. Fury's going to make her to an assessment... but we all know Toni can sell condoms to a nun!" Clint said, earning a good thwack upside the head from Natasha.

"Ow!"

"I doubt she'll speak to me... we're kind of... not talking right now..." he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Natasha looked at him confused,

"What'd she do now?" Steve wondered when did it become a habit for everyone to assume it was always Toni's fault.

"Nothing... we just... had a disagreement when we went to that fundraiser." he said, trying not to blush as he remembered how Toni looked that night.

"Artemis is not the type to hold onto her anger for long. You should speak with her, I am sure she will open up to you!" Thor cheered on, making Steve look up at him confused,

"Why would you think that?" Natasha sighed, men were so dense...

"Toni is closer to you than anyone else... she trusts you." she explained, as if her small explanation was enough. Steve was just more confused. But gave in,

"Fine, I'll go and talk to her..." and with that, he got up and headed down to the workshop.

* * *

**Duh duh dun! Next, the confrontation!**


	3. Stop Fighting!

**OMG New chapter! Squeee!**

**I don't own anything :P... much to my regret... T.T**

* * *

Chapter 3: Stop fighting!

* * *

Toni heard the knock but ignored it as she continued to sauder circirts together. The door was locked, so whoever it was, wasn't going to get in without her say so. But Jarvis, much to her disdain, wasn't going to let her just ignore the door.

"Miss, Captain Rogers is requesting access." he informed her. Great! The one person she did NOT want to see.

"Got it." she said and continued to work. Another knock came, much harder.

"Miss, may I suggest-"

"Shut it Jarvis or I will turn off your voice program..." she growled loudly at the AI, who actually listened and went quiet. But the knocking insisted. After a good ten minutes of it, and one knock startling her and causing her to burn her fingers, she gave in.

"FINE! Jarvis unlock the door so Capsicle can come in." she yelled and looked at her now burnt fingers. Great... this would make it hard to work for a few days... With a few warbling sounds from the door, it opened and Steve Rogers stormed in.

"Didn't you hear me knocking, Stark?" He demanded, storming over to her and pointing at the door. Toni rolled her eyes,

"I was ignoring it." she stated as she crossed her arms, not wanting the Captain to see her fingers. But he did see what she was working on.  
"Working? You're suppose to be taking it easy." He said and giving her a look that screamed mother hen. Toni shrugged,

"I am taking it easy." She said and gestured to her work, showing him it was just circirt repair and program modifications. Steve sighed, that wasn't taking it easy and she knew it, but fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere. Not if he wanted to make sure she really was okay. But when he looked at her, he saw the dark circles under her eyes and how sunken her eyes looked. She hadn't probably slept in a good day or two. And he had yet to see her come down for dinner. So that meant she was starving herself now too. She had just been released from the infirmary and she was already on her way to making a return visit.

"Toni, please. Can't you just let this go for a day or two? The world won't come to an end if you rest up for a few days." Steve tried, but the defiance in Toni's hazel eyes only magnified.

"Yeah and what if some mission comes up while I'm "resting", hmm? You guys will just go on without me and who knows what'll happen." she said as she put her goggles down. Steve sighed again, she was going to be difficult.

"We'll handle it, Toni. " He reassured, but he didn't realize he hit the wrong button. Because she spun around on him, glaring fires at him,

"Oh yeah!? You guys will handle it huh? Don't need Iron Maiden huh? Don't need Toni Stark's expertise while Banner is tall, green and angry?!" Steve flinched, he saw he hit some nerve.

"Yeah, you're right, Rogers. What do you guys need me for? I'm not some highly trained assassin with so much death under my belt I make the Zodiac look docile. I don't have any weird powers or didn't come from another realm of Gods... I'm just a little girl playing hero right?" She shouted, throwing her goggles across the room. Steve could only watch as Toni let out all her frustrations,

"I'm also not some lucky kid who got hand selected to become some military experiment that would turn me into a living legend! Hell my legend is nothing but weapons and how my family profitted off the lives of innocents while the people we trusted underdealt our weapons meant to protect! My legend is all here!" She shouted more and thumbed towards the arc reactor nestled against her breasts.

"Toni, that's not what I-"

"Of course it is Rogers! Face it! You'd be glad to have me out of your hair for a while!" Her hair had now come loose from her ponytail, falling over her face as she ranted,

"That's not true and you know it Toni!" He shouted back, now she was going a tad too far.

"I'm only here because of my money and connections! Fury just lets me play hero in exchange!" she said and picked up one of her gauntlets,

"Without this I'm just another figure head!"

"No you aren't! You know better!" He began to approach her, he had to get her calm before she put herself in serious cardiac distress.

"No I don't! I know how everyone hates me! Probably wishes one of my kamikaze episodes actually do away with me!" She screamed and threw the gauntlet, Steve ducked it and heard it skid across the floor,

"Toni stop it!" he shouted, grabbing for her,

"No one cares if I'm around, as long as the money flow continues..."

"Toni!" Steve pounced on her, wrapping her up in his arms. She was caught off guard by the sudden embrace and went quiet. Tears were streaming heavily down her bruised face as her matted hair fell away from her face due to the angle which Steve held her. He was a good foot or more taller than her, so she was awkwardly arched back against his body as he leaned over her, holding her so tightly.

"Toni... you know that isn't true..." Toni's eyes widened as she felt Steve's breath against her ear, whisping through her reddish black hair. One of his hands came up to cradle the back of her head as he straightened up a little, allowing her to lean against him if she needed to.

"We all worry so much for you... because we need you." He whispered, Toni gasped softly at his words, was that true... was she needed?

"But..."

"No! I won't let you say anything hurtful anymore. We care about you Toni. We need Iron Maiden. We need Artemis Stark. Not just her money, or her expertise..." he pulled back and looked down on the small woman. He had never seen her look so broken before. Pepper often said one thing Toni was not known for was her display of emotions... years as a public figure taught her how to ignore and conceal them. That's why she played around like she did... it was probably the only time she felt free to do whatever she wanted. He brushed some hair that was stuck to her face away and looked at her softly,

"We need the cheerfulness you always carry with you. The ability you have to keep joking even when things look so grim and bad. How you encourage us behind all your teasing and idiotcy... you allow us to feel like we are normal people behind our aliases, our powers and abilities." He said with a soft smile. Toni just stared up at him,

"I-I thought you hated me... all of you. You are so quick to blame me... scold me..." she said, her voice breaking. Steve only smiled more.

"We could never hate you... even if we yell... deep down, we are laughing with you." He said. Toni's tears resumed flowing as she broken down further,

"But..."

"And even if they aren't... I'll thrash each and everyone who makes you feel like you aren't part of this team... you got the project started... you are the glue that binds us..." Steve said and kissed her forehead and pulled her against him again,

"I swear... you are not alone Toni. I'm here...I'll always be here..." That was all Toni needed as she let out a broken wail and wrapped her arms around Steve, letting everything out, screaming his name over and over as she cried out. He just held her tightly, allowing her to vent out everything she had pent up.

He meant every word he said. He realized it as she clung to him desperately. Toni was far more fraile that she let on. She kept everyone out because she couldn't handle the pain of losing them. She was tired of being hurt... that's why she tried so hard to keep them out. But it was also why she tried so hard to be of use... so she wouldn't be alone.

He meant it when he said he'd always be there. He was not going to leave her ever. He didn't want to. He couldn't imagine his life without Toni. He loved her too much. Yes, he loved her. And he was going to make sure she'd never feel like this ever again... if she'd let him.

The others had listened outside the workshop, in complete shock Toni had felt the way she did. They too, agreed with the Captain, they weren't going to go anywhere either... and they were going to show Toni that.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter yet... I might change it. Review please so I know lol**


	4. Telling You

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Telling You

* * *

Night fell on the Stark Tower without much notice. All was quiet for once in the large tower. Everyone decided to head out for the night, give Toni some space to recover.

Steve was the only one who stayed. He sat in her room next to her bed as Toni laid sleeping deeply in her bed. Her tears were not dry tracks on her cheeks, but her pillow remained damp in a few places from crying still. Steve glowered. She had bottled all that up all this time? How had no one noticed?

He reached over and brushed some hair out of her face. At his touch, Toni moved a little, snuggling into her pillow with a whimper, the glow from her reactor completely snuffed out. He frowned, even while sleeping, she found no repose. She didn't look peaceful at all. Haven't since she fell asleep in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair,

"Easy..." he whispered softly, as if she could hear him. Her facial features relaxed, her shoulders seemed to as well. There we go... he continued to stroke her hair. Despite it being tangled, he noted it was still soft.

Toni deserved alot of credit, he thought. She had been through alot for a normal person, much less a woman. And came out not only on top, but better and stronger too. Being held captive had to be a traumatizing experience, on top of having a device implanted in your body to prevent shrapnel barbs from entering your heart and killing you. Then some time later, that very device poisoning you anyway... Toni had time and time again escaped death because of her sheer determination and brilliance. Steve would take back what he said back on the Hellacarrier, how he had known people with none of Toni's traits but worth ten Toni Starks. No one could measure up... not anymore.

He was going to prove that to her. He traced down her face, caressing her injured features. Toni whimpered softly again and turned her face into his touch. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She absorbed the darkness before she noticed the hand on her face, she looked up and saw Steve there.

"Hey." he said softly with a smile. Toni stretched a little and rubbed her eye,

"Hey..." she responded before looking around for her digital clock but oddly didn't find it.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rolled onto her back, the room filled with the dim blue glow of her reactor now no longer covered by the sheets,

"Late... try and get some more sleep... I'll be here." He said and touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. She looked up at him before reaching up and held his hand in hers,

"This has to be a dream..." she whispered. Steve raised a brow at her,

"Why do you say that?" Toni leaned more into Steve's hand, nuzzling it deeply. Steve had to blush,

"You wouldn't be here otherwise..." Her voice broke as she grew still. Steve was about to protest but she continued,

"No matter how many times I dream the same dream... I can't ever summon the nerve to tell you..." she said. Clearly she honestly thought this was a dream.

"Tell me what, Toni?" Her eyes met his, they were full of a life that Steve had not seen in them for a long time, so full of emotion, passion.

"That I love you... I must be mental really... but there it is." she said and let his hand fall from her face as she sat there, as if waiting for something. Steve was beside himself. Did she just?

Toni looked up and around confused,

"Huh... I usually wake up around now..." her eyes began to widen as the truth began to dawn on her. This... wasn't a dream?

"Oh God..." she said as she slapped a hand over her mouth and turned to Steve. He stared back at her, both with the expression of Deer-caught-in-headlights. Toni began to giggle awkwardly,

"Just kidding. Come on, Rogers, did you really think I was serious?" She said, fanning the air in front of her, her cheeks were deep red, but one couldn't tell with just the glow of her reactor as the only light source. Steve remained quiet, still staring at her,

"Okay? Say something. Come on, yell at me, scold me, call me names... just-" Her rambled was silenced when Steve crashed his lips to hers. His body crossing the brief gap between his chair and the bed as his hands came up to cradle her face, holding it in place.

Is he kissing me?! He's really kissing me! Toni's mind screamed as she felt Steve's mouth move over hers, claiming her mouth, dominating the kiss. Toni trembled in his hands when his tongue came out and licked at her lower lip, demanding entrance. Toni slowly opened her mouth to the Captain, only to gasp deeply when he plundered her mouth, stealing her breath away.

Before Toni could return any passion of her own, Steve pulled away, but kept his lips within inches of her own.

"I love you too... have for a long time..." he whispered against her lips before pecking them once.

"What?" Toni was confused... how could he feel the same.

"Man, for a genius, you sure are stupid..." he teased her before claiming her mouth once more. Toni finally understood. All the fighting they did, the annoyance they caused each other. It was all because they were falling in love with each other... ha... that was so laughable. Toni began to kiss him back, her own arms coming up and around his neck before they pulled away. Both were smiling,

"I love you Steve Rogers." She purred, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Steve pulled her tighter to his body, smiling back,

"I love you Artemis Stark." Their lips came together in one more kiss.

* * *

**Fade to black and...DONE! OMG! Tell me what you all think!**


End file.
